SFX, AKA, The Aftermath
by GraideDarkflash
Summary: The ageless species of humans, once thought to have abandoned the Lylatians, have returned. The Terrorist organization resonsible for the attack on Katana alongside Andross has appeared again. And Krystal is with the SF team. Enjoy! (PLZ R&R!!)


**_-SFX-_**

**_AFTERMATH_**

**__**

Not sure what to call this, lemon, fanfic, whatever, couldn't care less…on to the legal crap.  Oh, yeah, and this is rated R, maybe even NC-17 for intense violence, heavy and descriptive sexual scenes, coarse language, descriptive gore, and suggestive dialogue.

Graide, Commander Axaro, Lieutenant Parker, Seth Minilla, Jerax, and any other character never heard of before from anywhere else are characters from within my (Greg Mills) mind I created to assist with this fanfic, Graide being the main fanfic character, Fox McCloud (copyright Nintendo) being the main character from the Star Fox series (also copyright Nintendo).  

Fox McCloud, Krystal, General Pepper, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, and any other character seen in any previous Nintendo game are copyright exclusively to Nintendo.  Yes, people, Krystal is Nintendo's property, as of the signing off of Rare to Nintendo, they gave Krystal to Nintendo, now go read this, willya?  Bored enough to read legal documents, dear god…

I am also writing this fanfic in the beliefs that you have played at least Starfox 64 and Starfox Adventures.  If not, then don't bother reading this story.  I don't describe the characters from the game for a choice few.

Now, the basic storyline for this fanfic.  It deals with aftermath storyline properties; basically, it opens with a massive battle.  The galactic terrorist organization, known as the T-LITES (Tee Leets) have risen again, despite their defeat 1 year after the first Lylatian war in which Andross was defeated after launching a full scale attack on the Lylat system.  The T-LITES attacked Katina during the second war, coming in to attack the weakened lylatian ADC-26 squadron defending the last remaining military base on the planet after the Venomian units were forced to withdraw.  When the Star Fox team arrived during the first strike, they encountered only light resistance, but the second wave was much worse.  The T-LITES were not seen again for 8 years and a quarter of one when their command ship was shot down and blown up.  Now, they have resurfaced, as have the remnants of the humans that once dwelled in this system, who met their demise trying to save a planet that would harbor all but one girl's gratitude, and nothing more... Oh, and yeah, my thanks goes to Chibialandra for reminding me to indent for the speaking and for also reminding me to put a new paragraph for when people speak, completely forgot!  And a final thanks to her for also getting me to remember (I forget a lot of stuff, be sure to review this and remind me of anything in case problems happen, I'll gladly fix them) to put the text in HTML formatting!  Thanks, Chibialandra, I owe ya one!  Oh, and by the way, to clear up any possible future confusion.  Although apparently there ARE humans in the Cornerian army by the description in the battle scene ahead, it is only because they still have equipment from the Cornerians during their time spent with them before the second attack from Venom.

Location:  Sector Z

The X-13 Cornerian fighters flew around in chaos, like chickens with their heads cut off.  At leisure, a huge, massive battleship ship blew them away, one by one, while the battleship's fighters themselves helped themselves to the Cornerian Frigate in command of the Cornerian X-13 Fighters.  The frigate's command was about as useful as a laser gun against a shielded command ship, though.  The frigate managed to pick off a few of the terrorist fighters every now and then, but with only two cannons, it was hardly putting a dent in the terrorist's numbers.  The commanding officer of the Cornerian forces snorted in annoyance as a terrorist SF-27 fired at him with pathetic aim.  The commander jerked his fighter downwards suddenly, then suddenly faked out and throttled it upwards, while the surprised terrorist zipped downwards, the poorly designed SF-27 compensating terribly.  The commanding fighter finished the loop, firing his triple laser cannons rapidly at the enemy fighter, striking it several times in one second, destroying the SF-27 instantly.  The X-27 swung hard to the right as a torpedo zipped past him, fired from the Battleship's main launcher.  A voice crackled into the commander's COM link.  

  "Commando Axaro, sir, are you all right?!"

  Axaro nodded into the projector image at the black haired 20 year old human looking at him.  "Yeah, I'm fine Lieutenant, missed completely!"

  The image nodded.  "All right, just checki- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

  The screen whitened, then went blank.  Commander Axaro banged a fist down on the screen.  "Lieutenant!  Lieutenant Parker!!  DAMNIT!"

  A blast rocked his medium-fighter, almost causing him to fall out of his seat.  He glared at the shield meter on his monitor.  A hit had been done to the back, thankfully the shields still held.  In front of him, an X-13 was being pursued by 5 SF-27s and an OP-15.  The commander throttled his X-27 and gave chase to the OP-15, the OP-15 having a higher performance than the cheap SF-27s.  The OP-15 literally stopped and spun around in one simple motion.  Axaro was taken off guard completely, but his quick instincts and reflexes saved him.  He jinked his ship to the right as the OP-15 fired its quad blasters at him.  The well-experienced commander had his cannons already locked on, so it was the simple matter of firing that was left.  The OP-15 jumped three meters back from the hit, sparks erupting from it everywhere, moments before it exploded.  The commander laughed with the sheer giddiness of it all, and then throttled his engines once more, giving chase to the five terrorist fighters going after his wingman.  Easily, he popped off the 5 shoddy fighters.  The X-15 fell back to fly at his side, and an image of a man with long silver hair with blue streaks in it came onto his monitor, laughing.  

"Hey, Commander, thanks man!"

  Axaro nodded his head, smiling, yet keeping an eye on the radar sensors that showed the locations of the fighters.  Every second, another green dot, which signified an allied craft, disappeared, meaning that fighter was down.  

"Seth, my man, ya really thought I was gonna LET you get away from that debt you owe me?  Ha, you're funny."

  Seth smiled.  "Well, if you could help me with my measly 200 credit debt, you can most certainly help ol' Tersetsa.  He's got a 3,000 credit debt and a 7 enemy pile-up on him right now!"

  Axaro frowned.  "Can't let THAT money go to waste, follow my lead, we're gonna kick some T-LITE ass!"

  Seth smiled.  "Rock and roll, sir!"  He said, and then cut off the link.

  Commander Axaro swerved to the right, and then threw his engines to full power, scanning for where Tersetsa was.  Tersetsa was an ambitious young pilot who showed remarkable skill, so he was most certainly still alive.  He was indeed, but barely.  One of his X-15's 3 engines was dying, and a second was sputtering.  Although possible to run on a single engine, he really needed two at least to be working in THIS battle.  Commander Axaro and Seth flew at the crowd of fighters doggedly, popping them off in rapid succession.  Tersetsa swerved off towards the frigate.  

"Hey, Ax-man!  I'll be right back, gotta get to the frigate for a second to get a quick makeshift repair on my engines."

  Axaro nodded, then turned off the link.  For five minutes, Seth and Axaro held off fighters, trying to salvage the remaining squadron.  Although in the end, from the time they saved Tersetsa, when there were about 75 of the X-15s left, there were now only 30.  Tersetsa finally flew out of the hangar bay; his ship now looking fixed enough to kick some serious ass.  Tersetsa sped up until he reached Axaro's other side.  

As if reading his leader's mind, he said, "All right, sir, we going to do it?"

  Axaro nodded silently.  "Yup.  To the battleship."

  Then, to the remaining fighters, "All fighters, keep those terrorists off our backs, we're going after the battleship!  If we don't make it, then take the frigate and retreat!  Good luck!"

  Axaro then turned his attention to the Battleship in front of him.  As they entered firing range, a hail of lasers greeted them, and none too warmly, either.  The trio of elites zipped through the storm of lasers aimed at them, somehow still managing to stay in formation.  They had to.  The plan called for all of their lasers to strike the shield generator jutting out from the top of the bridge.  Somehow, they may be able to get through the shield covering that area and hit the generator, and then they could hammer away at the bridge, then the rest of the ship.  A laser struck Axaro's X-27, which sent him spinning.  Axaro struggled with the controls, and finally righted the ship.  The shields were thinned out to the point where a low-power laser pistol could break it now.  One shot was all that could be absorbed anymore, Axaro thought, so he'd better make the next hit worth it.  

"All right, guys, ready…FIRE!!"

  The X-15s obeyed instantly, as did Axaro's X-27.  7 lasers pummeled the shields, but their distance was growing thin, and the laser fire was verging inwards on them, threatening to obliterate the Cornerians' last hope of victory.  The shields weren't letting up, and they were getting very close.  Axaro kept his thumb on the button, muttering to himself with gritted teeth.  

"Come on, come on…"

 Finally, the lasers punched a hole, smacking the shield generator several times.  The commander saw something happening to the shield generator, and it was definitely a good thing.  

"Ok, guys, let's veer off, break NOW!"

  The fighters zipped to the left and right, Seth going with Tersetsa.  The shield generator blew, spewing energy everywhere.  The shield around the battleship glowed heavenly blue, then dissipated completely.  Cheers rent the radio comlinks, but the victory was short lived, as the terrorists saw what was happening, and doubled their frenzied attack.  Several lasers from the numerous SF-27s struck the Cornerian frigate, which had one of its turrets destroyed.  The lasers hit one of the three huge engines, blowing one away.  The massive frigate began to turn and lower, the momentum balance now messed up.  An X-15 was hit by an SF-27's laser, but rather than blow up immediately, it spun out of control, eventually striking the Frigate's bottom engine, causing it to turn and lower even more.  Lasers began to rake the frigate, while the X-15s and the remaining turret of the Frigate fired desperately at the SF-27s, trying to buy time for the elite three fighters.  Seth, Tersetsa, and Axaro were having a blast, though.  Their ships were too maneuverable for the battleship's cannons.  The three fighters hammered at the ship's main body, the bridge having blown up with the shield generator in a chance hit.  The ship was stopped completely, and half of the cannons, the heavy ones controlled from the bridge, were inoperative.  After a few dozen more hits, the ship began sparking, the cannons stopping their laser fire.  The SF-27s suddenly halted their attack on the Cornerians and fell back to the battleship, guarding the shuttles that had suddenly flown out of the hangar and were attempting to flee with as many people on board as they could get under the time they had.  The three elite Cornerians, however, were leaving with all haste.  Suddenly, with a huge shockwave, the battleship blew.  Fire and debris spewed everywhere, and the shockwave obliterated the shuttles and the remaining SF-27s.  The ragged remains of the squadron put up a loud cheer as they turned their hyper jets on towards the asteroid belt for their debriefing, everyone congratulating the three heroes.  As they did, they all, in unknown unison, gave a silent remembrance prayer to the ones that did not survive that bloody attack.

CHAPTER 2

Location:  Sector Y, T-LITE terrorist technological HQ, battle suit 1178 testing lab.  Test subject, Graide.

"SYSTEM CHECK, HEAD SYSTEM UNIT ON BATTLE SUIT 1178.

AUDIO/VISUAL MAGNIFICATION- 100%, OK

SCANNER SYSTEM- 100%, OK

AIR FILTER SYSTEM- 100%, OK

INFRARED/NV/UV VISION- 100%, OK

COMMUNICATOR SYSTEM- 100%, OK

SYSTEM CHECK, TORSO SYSTEM UNIT ON BATTLE SUIT 1178.

PRIMARY ADRENELINE ENHANCER- 100%, OK

SECONDARY ADRENELINE ENHANCER- 100%, OK

SYSTEM CHECK, ARM SYSTEM UNITS ON BATTLE SUIT 1178.

MUSCLE AMPLIFIERS- 100%, OK

GRIP INTENSIFIERS- 100%, OK

SYSTEM CHECK, LEG SYSTEM UNITS ON BATTLE SUIT 1178.

MUSCLE AMPLIFIERS- 100%, OK

SPRINGINESS AMPLIFIERES- 100%, OK

ACCELERATORS- 100%, OK

IMPACT ABSORBERS- 100%, OK

ROCKET JETS- 100%, OK

SYSTEM FINAL CHECK COMMENCING, WEAPONS AND WEAPON SYSTEMS ON BATTLE SUIT 1178.

LAUNCHERS- NOT RESONDING, NO CONNECTION TO USER MIND LINK CURRENTLY ONLINE.

ARMAMENTS CHECK COMMENCING...

PLASMA CANNONS

DISINTEGRATION CAPSULES

SHIELD GENERATOR/PROJECTOR

DISINTEGRATION MINES

ALPHA BLADES

EMP BOMBS

SYSTEM CHECK, MATTER CONVERTER, STANDBY...MATTER CONVERTER INSTALLED, STABLE, AND RESPONDING.  NOW PROCEEDING TO TEST SUBJECT'S HEALTH STATUS, STANDBY...HEART RATE NORMAL, BREATHING RATE STABLE, NERVOUS SYSTEM RESPONDING POSITIVELY, ALL NATURAL AND UNNATURAL SYSTEMS ARE POSITIVE, STATUS IS OK."

The creatures overlooking the operation cheered.  After 3 years of work, testing, and sweat, the battle suit was finally ready!  The apparent over-seer of the operation, an albino ferret, motioned to the rest.  

Then he spoke in a raspy voice.  "All right, you lot, its not over yet, we've still gotta get that...CREATURE, back in his cell.  Let's do it."

  Machinery in the next room with the battle suit and whoever was wearing it pulled off the black fabric-like material with the metal equipment in it off the head, revealing a blonde haired creature, one without a muzzle or fur covering his face like every other creature in Lylat.  His eyelids were closed tight at first as the headgear came off, but they snapped open the moment the machinery removed the rest of the headgear, revealing a pair of incredibly dark brown eyes.  He wore a white tank top and extremely baggy cargo pants.  He looked like he'd make himself a very dangerous enemy.  He had no fur, no tail, no muzzle, and his ears were on the side of his head rather than on top.  His mouth had no sharp canines of any sort, but rounded dull ones.  The moment the suit was off, he broke free of the restraints on the long metal table, despite the fact they were hardened metal.  Twelve armed personnel and 5 small ovular defense bots raced into the room.  The creature barreled through the guards as the lizards tried desperately to grab hold of him.  He almost made it to the door when the defense bots all fired their twin laser cannons set on stun.  The creature fell, twitching from the energy shock.  As the lizards dragged him off, the creature saw a chance of survival.  A keycard…probably nothing he could use, as it was labeled "Testing room," but still.  Stealthily and patiently, he grabbed the keycard off the lizard, who didn't notice anything at all.  The creature pocketed it, as they entered the test subject cell room.  There were several tubes, all filled with H20, and an unconscious creature that resembled Graide, only slightly different, like how two foxes never look alike, occupied each tube.  Except for perfect twins, but that's something else…  The lizards threw Graide into the tube, which filled with H20 as well.  The oxygen of the water was filtered out by some weird scientific ability, keeping Graide from drowning. 

 "A pity," he thought to himself.  "I'd rather drown than be one of their guinea pigs…"

 Eventually, boredom took him to the limitless world of sleep.  Leaving him in his past of war and slaughter.  And the lack of appreciation his race got for it.

Hundreds of thousands of soldiers, all of them human.  Each carrying a human-made MR-122 Assault Laser Rifle, wearing long, brown clothes with a sort of cloak, all wearing a gas mask to combat the Venomian poison gases.  They were charging across a huge, vast desert.  Above, the skies were a polluted green and brown.  Venom.  Ahead, a huge battle fortress loomed.  Guns bristled from it every two meters on its surface.  At once, the humans broke their steady trot and went into a full power sprint.  The moment the two sides were in range of each other, laser fire ripped through the air.  Explosions, everywhere…people, dead, or screaming as they were dying.  The fortress was being ripped apart by the intense attack from the human forces.  Above, human and Venomian aircraft alike filled the upper regions of the air with laser fire.  Graide was in the thick of all of it, firing his laser cannon so fast it was starting to burn his hands from the friction and laser heat.  Suddenly, bombers with the T-LITE symbol on their left wings dropped from the air, some being destroyed by the human-piloted aircraft above.  The bombers began to drop their plasma bombs on the human forces.  The warrior humans all broke the attack and retreated.  They had destroyed the fortress, no need to experience heavy casualties for something you've already done.  As Graide fell back with the rest, shooting at any bomber that came close enough, a yell in front of him a few feet away caught his attention.  He saw a young man lying on the ground, a boulder trapping him by the legs.  Graide raced over to the man and lifted the boulder.  The man nodded his thanks as Graide dropped the boulder down when the man had been freed.  The man ran off with the rest of the army.  Suddenly, Graide heard an ominous whistling sound.  Graide didn't bother with looking up.  He knew what it was.  He leaped forward.  But he wasn't fast enough.  The bomb detonated behind him.  And he was close enough to be effected by it.

Graide's eyes snapped open.  He wasn't on that battlefield, the one where a plasma bomb dropped from a terrorist bomber had almost killed him.  He was here.  Stuck within a tube of H2O.  A captive and test dummy for his enemy.

Chapter III 

Location:  Sector Y, Great Fox, Flight Combat Simulator room.

Falco cursed loudly as another blast rocked his ship.  His left wing had been blown off, and he could barely steer the damaged arwing.  Another arwing shot by him, and a voice crackled into his sputtering com-link.  It was Fox.

"Ha ha haa!  Gotcha, birdbrain!  Wassamadder?  Can't fire back?"

Falco sneered and fired two shots at his wingman, missing both times.  Fox's voice crackled into Falco's dying com-link again.

"Come on, Lombardi, you couldn't hit a cargo cruiser if you were parked right next to it!"

Falco muttered to himself.  He had locked on to Fox's ship and was preparing to fire when another blast rocked his ship.  Falco sputtered in indignant confusion.  Fox was right in front of him, so who the hell?!…  Yet another voice crackled into his radio, this one a girl's voice.  

"Surprised, Falco?"

Falco sputtered even more at this.  "What the?  Krystal?!  When'd YOU enter the simulator?!!"

Fox's voice crackled into Falco's com-link again.  It was now almost impossible to understand from the static.

"Right as soon as I punched out your sensors.  I had her tail you ever since, waiting for the perfect time to strike you."

A small shuttle rocketed past his slowing ship as Krystal's voice came in once more.

"Give up, bird-boy?"

Falco waited for a second, not answering, then used his simulated ship's remaining energy to fire one last charged shot at Krystal's ship.  The laser seared through her ship, destroying her.  Falco laughed before speaking.

"Nope."

Then, his own ship blew as Fox hit him with a vengeful twin shot.  Falco laughed as he climbed out of the simulator as Fox did likewise.  Krystal was already waiting.  Falco laughed some more as Fox nodded his head at Krystal, who smiled mischievously back at him.  

Then Fox spoke in a sort of loud voice so that Falco would hear him.  "There are two lessons here, Krystal.  Show no mercy, and its time we kill Falco for real."

  Krystal nodded.  "Yup, so let's carry out the second, shall we?"  

Fox smiled mock-evilly and the two vulpines tore after the blue falcon, who had dashed away as soon as he had heard the second "lesson."  Eventually, after several minutes, they finally cornered him in the kitchen.  Before they could do anything, however, Peppy found them.

"Ah, there you are, Fox!  There's a message from General Pepper, he's waiting for you!"

Falco breathed an audible sigh of relief as Fox and Krystal scowled at him in mock fury.  The three left for the bridge, Peppy following behind them.  Fox nodded at Rob in a greeting as they entered before sitting down.  Rob was the Star Fox team's AI unit.  He had emotions…somewhat.  He had a sense of humor…somewhat.  He was like the rest of the team…SOMEWHAT.  As soon as they were all seated, Krystal perched on Fox's leg, Rob activated the hologram, and General Pepper appeared.  

"General Pepper here!  I've got a new mission for you, Fox, if you choose to accept, that is…"

Fox smiled.  He knew that General Pepper was merely joking, of course.  Fox never turned down a good chance to do something other than float around on the Great Fox.  Of course, it all depended on the cash involved.

"How much moolah for this?"

Pepper chuckled dryly.

"Typical of you to ask that, Fox.  But, in any case, the total amount of 12,015,845,525 credits (yeah, I got that number off the top of my head people!  **Smiles proudly**) will be payed to your account upon mission accomplishment."

Fox, Slippy, Peppy, Falco, and even Rob and Krystal just stared.  That was a lotta cash…  Pepper nodded and continued, taking their quiet silence as a yelling "_HELL YEAH_," and he couldn't have been more correct.

"All right, recently, we detected a battle in Sector Z, in which one of our Class 2 battleship's took part.  Obviously, it was stolen from us.  Assisting it were several SF-27s, and several dozen unknown space combat craft as well.  They opened fire on a small unidentified armada, which was made up of a Cornerian Frigate Class 5, and a large amount of X-15s and several X-27s."

At this, Fox paused.  X-15s?  X-27s?  Those rang a bell in his head…where had he heard of them?  They weren't an especially common ship…matter of fact, they were no longer being produced.  Pepper continued.

"The Frigate was registered as friendly and in Cornerian Alliance control…yet none of us OR any of our allies were on board.  We only got snatches of life readings.  In any case, the stolen battleship and its starfighters somehow lost the fight.  Later, two spy craft located an unregistered deep-space laboratory in Sector Y.  Upon inspection, several dozen SF-27s were found to be docked there.  Evidentally, the lab is being used by the same terrorists that attacked the friendly, if we can call them that, armada in Sector Z."

Pepper paused thoughtfully before going on, as if this was a play and he was trying to remember his lines.

"Eventually, the spy craft were able to pick up traces of illegal narcotics and weapons.  And a life reading that matched the ones from the unknown armada that was attacked was picked up.  This one was clearer than the small snatches of the unknown armada's.  Life readings also show there are well over 750 terrorists working in that lab."

Slippy piped up in his high-pitched voice.

"But, General, what of the readings…you seem to start acting very nervous when you speak of them.  Is there any reason why?"

Pepper's hologram fidgeted uncomfortably.  "Well…the reading is unlike anything we've ever seen before…we aren't even sure if its possible to achieve such a high number."

Peppy blinked behind his thick spectacles in concentration.

"Any chance you can send it to us, so we can get a look at it for ourselves?"

Pepper thought for a second, trying to decide if he should leak any more military secrets.  Ah, what the hell, he'd done it before, couldn't do any harm to do so again.

"All right, I suppose it could nothing bad.  Ok, here are the readings."

On the screen, a long string of numbers appeared.  Everyone but Krystal's (who had no idea what they said computeristically) and Rob's (because he had no eyelids) eyes flew open.  Krystal just stared at the numbers in confusion.  Fox snapped out of his reverie at seeing her confusion and explained to her.

"See, these numbers show, in the life metric system, Immunity system strength, muscle strength, IQ, instinctual prowess, and, if there is one, self-healing rate.  The numbers are completely off the charts for each category."

Krystal nodded, understanding this a bit more.  She still didn't know what category matched to what numbers, though.  Peppy was staring as if he had recognized seeing the numbers before, but couldn't remember where.  The numbers disappeared, replaced by General Pepper's face once more.

"Its amazing, isn't it?"

Fox merely nodded as General Pepper continued.

"In any case, Fox, you will have to board that station, destroy the weapons, kill as many as the terrorists as you can, disable all of their escape shuttles, find out what is causing that insane life reading, blow the place, survive, and get your paycheck.  That said, Pepper out!"


End file.
